


Interlude: Slumber

by TenkeyLess



Series: Interludes in the First [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Scions mentioned in passing, Sleep is important, ambiguous WoL, soft emet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: Since arriving on the First, the Warrior of Light finds themselves beset by a night time visitor.





	Interlude: Slumber

The first time, you think it’s the twins. Eyes tightly closed against the coming dawn, warmth nuzzles against your side and you reflexively welcome it. Arm flung out, it takes only a moment for the morning guest to roll onto it and press up against your side. Soft breath against your cheek is your reward and you smile in foggy sleep. Drifting back off, you note hazily that Alisae or Alphinaud have been packing on muscle, given how heavy your arm feels...but it's so comfortable, and you're happy to provide comfort to them on this unfamiliar Shard.

The second time, it's all too easy to mistake it for a pixie prank. Taking your lodging in Urianger's bookshelves, your afternoon has been full of appeasing the little [nuisances]. Sleep comes easily to you, and you are reluctant to leave it. Instead, as unfamiliar footsteps approach, you stubbornly hold to sleep and ignore them. A light creaking of the bed tells you they've sat by your hip, whomever they are. Fingertips dance over your blanketed waist, barely there, nearly enough to tickle you to wakefulness. Your lips compress, unwilling to rise to the provocation and leave the comfort of sleep. A sigh from above is your only warning as the bed creaks again and your uninvited guest lays down alongside you. They remain above the blankets, leaving a hand on your abdomen, rubbing comforting circles. The distance of a blanket is excusable enough to continue clinging to your rest. As they make no further move, a silent guest, you slowly relax back into true sleep and succumb to rest for the remainder of the night. In the dead of the night you could almost swear they whisper something to you, but sleep's sweet haze steals the sound.

The next instance you are wounded and convalescing in the Greatwood. Hammock beds had been thoughtfully provided by the guardian Viis, and you chalk your odd night borne guest up to one of the Viis or a dream brought on by lingering poison and the unfamiliar sway of your bedding. This time, you receive a kiss on your forehead as the start of the intrusion. No footsteps proceed them, just the light touch of lips to skin, a chaste gift to the warrior of darkness. Limbs heavy from exertion, you hold out a hand nonetheless and are pleased to feel them capture it between their own. Warm, so warm, and you feel yourself drifting back off with a small smile on your face. Perhaps it is Urianger, or Thancred, checking on their comrade. For surely only they of your party have such large hands...and would be making a visit to you, their hero. You sleep well and deeply that night, waking at full strength with no sign of pain or poison from the previous day. Even for you, this recovery is swift.

This time, at the Pendants, you begin to have suspicions. After another successful night brought back to Norvrandt, you rest at your friends’ insistence. At first, you think it may be the Crystal Exarch come to check on you in person, forgoing his mirror. But no, even he fidgeted and knocked at your door before entry when first you arrived. Nevertheless it is a kind touch you encounter. A light tap on your legs has you moving them obligingly, and they sit down on the bed, arranging your legs on their lap. Firm hands massage your shins, ankles, feet, and it's all you can do to suppress a moan at how good it feels. A goofy smile makes its way onto your face, and you can feel your guest’s satisfaction in the way their hands press into your muscles for deeper pleasure. The warmth of their hands and your newly relaxed state has you drifting off, the days events hitting you harder than expected. You struggle against the sweet lassitude suffusing you, eyes cracking just a slit to glimpse your guest. However, all you see is a dark form in your dark room, unilluminated by the stars outside, before black sleep claims you. 

In Kholusia, you expect him. Emet-Selch has been noticeably absent since his reminiscence of Amaurot with you. Yet on the eve of your final battle with the Lightwardens, where else would he be? He greets you from the bed in the room allotted to you, strangely subdued. Flamboyant manner absent, his eyes bore into yours as you close the door, locking you both inside. You cross your arms and regard the Ascian, having become something like allies though your journey, if not the confidant he keeps angling for. That role is kept by another, Ardbert's shade, though explaining such would only muddle things.  
Hands clasped before him, as though in prayer, he averts his gaze. "This is the end, then." He addresses the wall in your stead. "Tomorrow you will fight Vauthry on _his_ light soaked grounds, and your journey will be concluded."  
You've only heard the man so somber when speaking of his lost home and people. It's clear his expectations for you are fading, and with your vision tainted with light you find you cannot fault him. It hurts, and is difficult to bear, but then you would not be _hope incarnate_, the warrior that the people _need_, if you let yourself be stopped by _expectations_.  
You approach Emet-Selch with his gaze still trained on the wall, hand gripping his chin firmly and turning his face back to yours.  
"_This _journey may yet end ere tomorrow, but _our_ story is far from concluded, Emet-Selch."  
A flurry of emotions cross his face, visible to you at this intimate proximity-- derision, anger,_ pain_\-- smoothed away with a flicker of _hope_ and his habitual, inevitable fatigue.  
He sighs, arm reaching_ up_, and suddenly you are _down_. On the bed, prone besides him, and he turns to cradle your back with _familiar _warmth. You stiffen, unsure, and he drapes long arms languidly over your form, locking you to him.  
"Emet-Selch!" You squeak, startled.  
"_Hush_, Hero, there will be time enough for discourse on the morrow. For now..." He pauses, a shy blush warming his ears, hidden from you, "For now let us _rest_."  
Flushing at his whispered invitation, his lips gently brushing against your ear, you succumb. A tentative hand raises to clasp his where it rests around you. He shifts closer, head tucking against your neck, and sighs happily. As his breath puffs gently on your neck, you slowly relax. For all your long-standing conflicts with this temperamental Ascian, tonight you could indulge in the hope of_ cooperation_. Wrapped tightly in the arms of one who would be the enemy, any Ascian save for this peculiar, _familiar _presence, you smile softly with the thought of a _brighter tomorrow_.

**Author's Note:**

> Making progress writing coherent content woo :D
> 
> Sometimes I just want a soft Emet, you know?
> 
> Many thanks again to the [Joker&Thief](https://discord.gg/B9mGtHS) discord for their unending enthusiasm <3  
Additional thanks to [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/pseuds/Starships) for their time and effort in beta'ing!


End file.
